Repent
by TehFawks
Summary: A demon is Hellbent pun intended on cleansing Earth from his demon bretheren....so he can die....and go to Heaven.
1. Intro

Everyone on this Earth has a bad side, me more than most. There are things that go bump in the night. And I bump back. It's my job to eliminate them, or else I can't die happy. You see, contrary to what you pathetic humans believe, there is, in fact, a Heaven and a Hell. I've been condemned to Hell since the day I was born, and I've made some mistakes. And I mean big ones. I was stupid then, but now I've seen the light, and I want to be able to be in a place where I can be happy, and be free of the sin I have carried within me for so long. I am a demon. And I'm fighting my way into Heaven. Impossible, right? No, just very very improbable. 


	2. Episode 1

I walk into my office (Otherworldly Exterminations Inc.) and see if anyone's around. "Hey! where the hell is everybody?!" No pun intended. Then Eleison comes down the stairs. "Easy Raziel, we're not dead. Well, not yet anyway"  
She's 17, and an orphan. She's wearing black cargo pants, a black shirt with blue and silver tribal designs, a studded belt, blue fishnet sleeves, and black leather gloves. Her hair is long and jet-black, with bangs hanging in her face. She also appears to be wearing black eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, and black lipstick. To you, these would be the characteristics of a 'goth.' But I can see what she really is: a Raven. The Ravens are a group of demons, known for being assassins. But they are smart. They don't try to take sides, and let their power do the talking. However, quite a few let personal beliefs get in the way of work. Like Eleison. She refused to fight in their legendary fighting rings. They tried to kill her, but I saved her. So, even though I'm poor as Hell(pun very much intended), she works for me. The makeup is actually her skin. That, along with the giant clan tattoo on her back, are the trademarks of a Raven when they are in human form.  
"yeah, well, we'll see about that. Anyway, any calls while I was gone?" I ask. She jumps over to the desk, checking our notebook of places to see and things to do. "Well, Dimitrii and I have to go check out the Dresden's house again...stupid crazy drunks. At least we can get a consulting fee out of them. If we're lucky, we just might be able to make rent this month." She was referring to our office/apartment. It was a piece of crap, but it was our expensive piece of crap. Her eyes light up as she realizes she forgot something. "Oh! Right! Enzo said he had some work for you"  
I shudder. "Enzo, that drunk bastard? Our stupid 'manager' takes most of our hard earned money and pisses it away on booze and strip clubs!" She laughs. "But watching that 'drunk bastard' trying to put some moves on them stripper girls is payment enough in itself!" She had a point there. I decide that it's probably best for me to see what he's got for me. Eleison walks over to the huge window (its huge for precisely this reason) that overlooks the city. She opens it and takes a step back. As she leaps out the window, her body transforms. Deep black feathers with steel blue eyes and a silver beak and talons. With a flap of her wings, she is off, and all I can see is her sillhouette against the night sky.  
I'll tell you guys about Dimitrii later. I've got some work to do.

Please Review!! 3 I'll appreciate it! 


	3. Episode 2

I try to give Enzo a call, but of course, he's not picking up. As usual. sigh Now I have to go get him from Love Poles, the local shithouse strip club. Why me? I throw on my leather riding jacket, grab the keys, and hop on my bike. Yes, I happen to own a motorcycle. Eleison sold it to me; why ride when you can fly? I want to hurry up and get this job done, so I floor it, pedal to the metal.  
20 minutes later I park a few blocks away. I don't want any of that filthy scum from the strip club touching my bike. I take a deep breath, and walk in. Almost immmedeately my senses are hammered with purple velevet drapes and curtains, leopard print couches and chairs, old 70's sub-porno music, about 1,000 different smells, ranging from sexual aftermath to Shenelle number 5. Gross. I shudder. I despise this place. Even the most innocent soul here is completely tainted with Greed or Lust. A waitress, in skimpy clothing reminiscent of Playd00d magazine(bunny ears and all) notices me.  
"Heeeey;)" she winks from across the room. "Enzo went upstairs, in room 3. Sounds like he's having a lot of fun up there. If you need anything, just holler, okay ;)?" Of course, I don't say anything. I try to remain as quiet as possible in public, around people I don't trust. Its just a bad habit I guess.  
I head upstairs and mumble quietly to myself "stupidslutIknowmywayaroundhereI'mhereveryotherdaytryingtofindthisfatbastardnotthatyounoticeyouonlycareaboutmoneyyoustupidbitch." Anyway, I trudged upstairs to room 3. I stood outside the royal purple door, took a deep breath, and I could smell blood. I prepared for the worst. Good thing I did.  
I stepped in. Enzo was screaming, and was pressed up against the wall. Blood soaked the floor. One of the call girls was lying dead on the floor. Her eyes were filled with fear. Her naked body was covered in larcerations, scratches, bite marks, and gashes. It looked as if someone had tried to rip her apart with their bare hands, or in this case, claws.  
"Enzo!! What the fuck did you do?!?" His face was white, and his eyes were wide open, staring at the bed. "It's gonna kill me Raz! That fucking thing's gonna kill me!!" I looked over, and there was a demon standing by the bed. It's red eyes were staring at me, and an evil grin filled with malice creeped across his ugly face. I cracked my fingers, stood in front of Enzo, and coolly said "It's showtime," as my sword materializes into my hand.  
FYI, a demon can create weapons from the blood of those he has slain. They can materialize them anywhere, at any time. I charge forward to slash at him, but he's a fast little bastard. So, I leap over, charge up the wall and ceiling, jump down to him, and punch him square in the face, right between the eyes. He goes flying like a ragdoll. I follow him through the air, and lock my arms around his. I drive him into the ground, in a kind of brainbuster DDT. Just as his skull cracks against the ground, I impale the rest of him on my sword. He screeches and hisses as his body disintegrates into a pile of sand. Enzo looks over at the pile of earth.  
"Sand? Sand? That thing is fucking sand?!?!" I try to calm him down. If he keeps it up, he's going to have a heart attack one of these days. "Take it easy, Enzo. To you, he was nothing but sand. But to me..." I touch my blade to the pile of sand. It melts into blood, and my blade absorbs it before disappearing. "It's payment"  
After a few minutes of calming down, I'm finally able to drag Enzo out of the club. He was able to get some payment out of the girls, but once again, he claimed most of it. "Hey, don't worry Raz, after you do this last job for me, you'll never have to worry about the rent again!" I let out an irritated sigh while asking "Well, I suppose I can give it a shot. What's the case?" Enzo flashes me a picture.  
"Ever hear of Alice in Wonderland?" 


	4. Episode 3

The picture Enzo showed me was of a little girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, typical cuteness, holding a large stuffed rabbit.

"Sorry Enzo, I'm no kindergarten cop. Finding kids who have lost their way home ain't my thing. Demons are my business."

Enzo scoffed and looked at me. "But it _is_ your thing, since a) we've been offered a million dollars for Alice's safe return, and 2) this case does, n fact, deal with demons. Take a closer look at that picture Sherlock."

'_A million bucks? Sweet deal.'_ I listen and inspect the photo again. Something was very wrong with that picture, but I didn't notice it until now. That stuffed rabbit was no ordinary bunny rabbit. The little medallion around it's neck was actually a typical demonic symbol. So, this meant that the little bundle of artificially stuffed joy in this girl's arms was a demon.

"Shit Enzo, that can't be right. Why would a demon even bother dealing with a little girl? Last time I checked, little kids didn't have much to offer demons. So did she summon him? A little girl, an innocent little _girl_ for Chris sakes, gave in to the darkness of the world and summoned a _demon?"_

"But Raziel, she was lost and forlorn. The worst pain in the world is the feeling of loneliness."

Enzo has never been that full of meaning, and never will be. He is a shallow bastard, and I know it. "Fuck you Enzo, you're not that deep. Besides, the worst pain she's going to feel is the pain of that demon devouring her soul and ripping her in two."

Enzo gives me a smack upside the head. "Well quit yer bitchin and find her! Time's a wastin! She lives in that huge mansion right outside the city. It's odd though, her parents want us to find her, but they said that she's somewhere in that house. How can you lose your own child in your own house?" Obviously he is very anxious for me to earn "our" payment. He turns away and hobbles off, probably to the club again.

Raziel drives on over….Vroom vroooom vroooooooom!

As I approach the mansion, only one thought resounds throughout my head:"_Don't worry Alice, I promise that I'll save you from the darkness."_

I enter the mansion. "Holy hell these people are loaded!!" Beautiful tables covered with fancy priceless vases, figurines, and other very pricey only-three-lift-in-the-world-and-I-own-all-three nicnacs are everywhere. Huge chandeliers hang from ceiling, washing the room in clear crystal light. There's even a huge family portrait on the wall, hanging of course, in a diamond-encrusted frame.

Only problem: No one is here. Not even a fancy butler to say the usual pleasantries he's paid to say to me. Nonetheless, the sudden deficiency of people hasn't deterred me from doing my job. So, I wander around. Aimlessly.

I eventually find my way into a large oval room. Toys are scattered all over the floor. And, there in the eye of this plastic and stuffed animal storm, is Alice. No demon bunny.

"Alice, honey, I've come here to find you since you've been reported missing. But you're right here……and I don't know what to do now exactly…" Eugh. I hate having to be all nice and sunshine and rainbows and shits and giggles to little kids.

She giggles and smiles at me.

"I'm not missing silly! If anything, my parents are. I got mad at them, and wished they would go away. Rabbie made them go away, so now me and Rabbie can play here together forever! And Rabbie says that he's been looking for you, Raziel."

"Who the fu---uh…..who's Rabbie?"

A deep, sinister voice echoes from the darkness. "That would be me." A rabbit, a human sized one, walking on two legs and all, walks into the room, seemingly out of the darkness. He continues. "It has come to my attention that you are no ordinary demon. I, too, have become quite strong, from tending to Alice's deepest darkest wishes. The darkness in her soul screamed for a friend, and there I was. She wanted her parents gone, and I made them "disappear." I'm working on her final wish right now, and after that, her soul will be mine. I have a wager for you. I have used my all of my strength to create the most powerful demon I could muster. Defeat it before time runs out, and the girl is yours, as well as the money, I'll disappear, and everything will go back to normal. You lose, and your soul, and hers, are mine."

I've had enough of this. I charge forward to punch that bucktoothed bastard in his sneering face. "Screw you! You bucktoothed floppy eared bastard!" Before the blow can connect, he vanishes, along with Alice. The room starts to twist and contort.

All of a sudden the playroom has become a dungeon. On the wall is a large grandfather clock, as twisted looking as the room. I hear steps, and a giant Cheshire cat demon is before me. Its hollow yellow eyes are focused on me, as its fangs curl into a smile full of malice. The rabbit's voice echoes throughout the room.

"I'd start if I were you. Times running out."

The only sound now is the clock ticking, the monotonous drone of Alice's soul being wasted away.  
_  
_


	5. Episode 4

I'm at wit's end. I've had enough of these demons. I pull out my sword Vengeance, and stare into those cat eyes. "Let's rock and roll." The cat lunges at me, and I'm able to swiftly roll to the side.

This thing is huge, and fast. It quickly starts charging towards me again. This little kitty is going to tear me to shreds if I don't keep my distance. So, I think fast, and I decide to start hauling ass.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!!" I curse to myself as I run as fast as my little demon legs will let me. "Oh……Hell. Not good." I'm now at a wall. There's nowhere to run or hide, and Pretty Kitty is almost here. "Damn…those claws are…..wait a tic. I know!" I turn and face the cat, and start to pat my legs and make kiss noises. "here kitty kitty!! Come give me some cuddlies!!! "

Just as the cat pounces towards me, I turn and run up the wall. When I reach the top, I leap off towards the cat, bring Vengeance down, and slice those gleaming claws off. The demon howls with rage, and his jaws close in on me to try to bite me. I smash the hilt of my sword into his nose. As he recoils from the blow, I land on the bridge of his nose, and jump forward over his head, slicing my blade through the back of his neck. His (or hers, never noticed) body falls to the ground. I scratch the spot behind his ear, which is just as tall as me. "Good kitty."

Then the floor gives out.

I fall into darkness, but all of a sudden I find myself back in the playroom. Alice is asleep on the floor, and Rabbie is standing in front of me. "Good show Raziel, for a minute there I thought…" I rudely interrupt him with my sword through his chest. He dematerializes, and Vengeance absorbs him.

Then I hear footsteps coming towards me. The door opens, and I recognize Alice's parents as they walk into the room. The mother sees her child and smiles. "Oh look dearie, Alice fell asleep. She looks so peaceful." Her husband walks over and gently picks her up, and carries her off. The woman approaches me. "I take it you're the babysitter from the agency? You don't look very…..fitting for the job, but you did amazing work. Thank you." She hands me a large stack of bills, which I gladly accept. Though I believe I was already paid. Seeing Alice alive and well was a payment in itself.


End file.
